The Lost Chibi Vampire Bite: East and West
by SteelPorcelainMXIV
Summary: [Amnesia is so Embarrassing! sequel] Now that things have settled down in Japan, Silviu and Anju travel to Europe to reestablish ties with any kin that weren't destroyed by vampire hunters. But what if said kin don't want anything to do with them and an old enemy suddenly picks up where he left off? Well, plans go very awry. [3/? chapters up] [Some canons not in FF List]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to 'The Lost Chibi Vampire Bite: East and West,' the sequel to 'Amnesia is so Embarrassing!' I guess you could start reading E&W now, but reading AisE first would help clear up any questions you'll have by the end of this chapter.

And to the awesome readers of AisE who asked for a sequel...here it is! I hope to hear from you guys soon and make this fic live up to your expectations. I'll try to update E&W every other week, but if my schedule doesn't allow it I'll make up for it with a longer chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I still don't own any part of Chibi Vampire/Karin, but the OCs and plot are mine.

* * *

><p>"E7."<p>

Anju looked down at the small plastic laptop-like board in front of her in mild irritation. Silviu was close and he knew it. "Miss. H3."

"Miss." The grin on Silviu's face widened. "E4!"

"You sunk my submarine..."

"Just the submarine? How have I not found the battleship yet?"

Anju shrugged. This game called Battleship was not as fun as she thought it would be, but it kept Silviu from falling asleep and snoring them out of the sky.

It had been nearly two days since the Makka family had seen her and the newly-made European vampire off on their private flight but most of that time had been spent dealing with delays. Most of Anju's "acquaintances" decided that they wanted something in return for the money and plane, and then there were packing issues...

_"Money's the important thing. We need to make sure we can access and convert it as needed. ...Why do you have five suitcases?!" Silviu stared in disbelief at Anju's black and silver suitcases._

_ "My clothing must not have wrinkles, and is difficult to wash."_

_ "How about if we take one dress for special occasions and pack t-shirts and jeans and stuff instead? Those'll last longer."_

After much coercing and a full night of shopping for clothing that would fit her tiny frame, Anju managed to fit four changes of clothes and one dress into a single suitcase and other personal belongings in a backpack. She'd also taken a page out of Silviu's book by slipping a few things to remind her of home into her bag; Silviu had wanted to see what they were when she brought them out of her room but one glance told him that it was none of his business.

"Anju, are you okay?"

The silver-haired vampire blinked and looked up at Silviu.

"I guess so...it's your turn."

Anju didn't break eye contact. "F9."

"Hit."

Hmm. Maybe she was finally getting the hang of Battleship.

_-East and West-*'

"England?! The hell?!" Silviu angrily glared at the copilot. "We were told this was a direct flight to Bosnia, at least!"

"I'm sorry, but this isn't the best time to fly over that area of Europe and there are several storm systems that would compromise the plane if we tried to. We'll contact our employer and see if there's a way to schedule a connecting flight for you."

Knowing there was nothing he could do to change the copilot's mind Silviu slumped back in his chair and muttered angrily to himself in Romanian.

"Why do you not wish to go to the United Kingdom?" Anju questioned.

"Things happened there that I'd rather forget."

"..." He was lying and she knew it.

"...Okay, okay, fine." Silviu scooted closer even though there was no one else in the private jet to hear them. "It's because... You know what, if we run into them I'll let you know."

Anju gave him an icy glare and refused to speak to him until they landed.

"..."

"What? You'll have to carry your own things."

"Where is my suitcase?"

Silviu frowned a little too late. "I dunno. I guess it got left behind some-oww!"

The bat that had bit him soared back to Anju, then flew off into the night.

_-East and West-*'

"Oi spawn, why're you running around unsupervised?" The girl asked as she shot a glare over the top of her laptop at the dingy little boy approaching her. No one was supposed to know she was there; he was smart though, and knew which pubs she frequented a lot.

The boy rolled his eyes. "I can just walk away now and not say a word, Iris..."

Well this was uncharacteristically snarky of him. One of Iris's finely plucked eyebrows rose questioningly as she sat up and blew a chunk of lime green hair out of her face.

"Who's here?"

The boy grinned. "Your maaaaaaan~"

"He's _not _my ma-"

"I was looking for food on the way home and smelled him. And a giiiiirl~"

"What?!" It took a lot of concentration to keep her fangs from sliding out.

"Yup, but they're both Different. And the girl had a bat-"

"Did she see you through it?!"

"You know I hide very well. Want me to tail them? I'm intrigued already cause this'll be the first full vampire I've seen since I was turned."

Iris seriously considered the boy's suggestion. The vampire hunters were more active than usual and the newly arrived visitors could be able to tell her why. Well, if the boy's information was correct, one of them would be able to give her some answers.

"Just find out their address and how long they're staying. I will think about paying them a visit."

"Got it." And the boy was gone.

_-East and West-*'

Anju didn't care about the tiny hotel room, the single bed pushed up against one wall, or the strange stain on the bathroom ceiling. All she wanted to do was lie down and never move again.

So that's exactly what she did after she dropped her backpack next to the bed. Silviu deserved to sleep on the floor after all of the walking he'd made her do. But at least they weren't bedding down in an alley - she'd sic a colony of bats on him if he ever decided they were going to sleep under the stars.

"Sorry Anju, but this was the cheapest place that would could stay for an extended period..." Silviu trailed off when he saw that his companion was already asleep. "Okay. You get the bed, and I'll take the floor. I'm good with that."


	2. Chapter 2

Anju and Silviu woke up just as the sun was starting to sink below the western horizon, yawning and stretching their jet lag away. They'd slept for an entire day already. Without even so much as a nod in Anju's direction, Silviu grabbed a set of clean clothes out of his bag and stumbled into the bathroom.

"Eek!"

The silver-haired vampire was instantly alert. "What is wrong?"

"There's a bat in the bathroom! It better not be yours! Get out of here!" Silviu exclaimed when Anju opened the bathroom door (the lock was broken) and peered in.

A blushing Anju quickly obliged - she didn't know that Silviu had found the bat while he was getting _into_ the shower. "It's not mine!" She took a moment to get her composure back. "I do not sense anyone using it, so it may be yours. Tell it that you want it to leave and it should fly away."

"...Shoo!"

A large brownish-black bat swooped past Anju and vanished.

"So that is how most vampires start to gain control of their bats..." Anju murmured to herself as the bathroom door closed with a loud slam. She'd always been able to use many bats as she pleased but had never considered how other vampires managed to develop that ability.

_"That means that big sister, Kenta, and Kanon should be able to start controlling bats soon as well. I should ask them-"_

The realization that she couldn't simply walk to the next room and check on her clumsy big sister caused a cold, slimy feeling to shift in her gut. What had she been thinking? She'd flown to the other side of the world before she'd gotten comfortable with taking short trips to a city close to her own home! Yes, it was for the good of all vampires, but what if they couldn't find any survivors? How would she continue the mission - never mind get home - if something happened to Silviu? And then there were the ever-present threats of the vampire hunters and the vampire-hunting church... Due to her family's isolation from the western world they had no idea if that church was still going strong or had died out yet.

_"That is _not_ one of our bats."_ Anju's gaze suddenly flicked back to one of the many chinks in the Venetian blinds but the very familiar shape of a roosting bat was gone. Someone had been watching her.

"You owe me an explanation."

Silviu, hair still wet from his shower, froze like a deer in the headlights. "Why?"

"There is someone here that can control bats. They were watching us."

"Oh... Then we'd might as well let them know we're here. And I'll tell you about them on the way."

_-East and West-*'

Gerard was experiencing two emotions that he had not felt in a long time: happiness and fear. Happiness because his benefactors were giving him an all-expenses-paid vacation to the U.K's portion of Ireland, and fear because those benefactors were pretty much saying "take some time off to refocus and then make up for your failure...or else."

It was a wonder that he wasn't already dead - not only had Silviu, the psyche, and the psyche's family gotten away, but even more vampires had been created! Gerard knew that as soon as his vacation was over he'd be hunting down his former team members. Vampire hunters turned into vampires, though...they'd be the best prey of all!

"Hey, no hunting on your vacay; you won't be paid overtime for it, so I was told to tell you," the trainee that was accompanying Gerard frowned slightly as he caught small changes in Gerard's posture in his peripheral vision.

"_Clever boy... It'll be hard to get away from you if something comes up..."_ Gerard frowned a bit as he tried to relax.

_-East and West-*'

_OONTZ-OONTZ-OONTZ-OONTZ-OONTZ-OONTZ-..._

Anju's head was already pounding and she hadn't even been inside the nightclub for three minutes. Silviu told her that it was because of the bass but it had taken her a couple of tries to hear him. They were hovering near the back of the open space behind the dance floor in case they needed to quickly run out through the secret entrance that they'd used to get in.

Silviu explained that he'd passed through Great Britain because he thought the vampire hunters wouldn't think of looking there, and was friends with a couple of English dhampirs until one wrong move on his part brought the hunters down on them. If they were still alive, they'd eventually show up at the nightclub to eat.

_OONTZ-OONTZ-OONTZ-OONTZ-OONTZ-OONTZ-..._

Ugh, how could anyone eat, never mind think, with that atrocious bass going so strongly that you couldn't even feel the pulsing of a human heart? Anju rubbed her temples in irritation.

_"There!"_ Silviu suddenly mouthed and pointed to a green-haired teenage girl striding towards them with her hands clenched at her sides. She was definitely not pleased to see them.

Anju was completely ignored - the girl strode right up to Silviu and punched him in the stomach, then started yelling at him. When Silviu tried to object she punched him again.

A chuckle was somehow heard over the bass and Anju quickly turned to see a tall, lean man with spiky white hair and a single ear piercing watching the scene. She frowned; he'd been the one that sent the bat. And he was standing way too close to her.

As if he knew her thoughts the man looked down at her and leered in a not-so-friendly way. "I'm Security, and you are coming with us as well."

"..."

"Behave or Miss Iris may let me take you home..." Security chuckled as he caught and crushed Anju's bat without even glancing at it.

The silver-haired girl couldn't believe that these English dhampirs had once been friends with Silviu, but quietly left the club with them since Silviu wasn't objecting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Iris can definitely hold a grudge, and will probably hate Silviu even more when Gerard finds them (because we all know that he'll run into them somehow). Not all new characters will be OCs though; some canons will be thrown in soon. Expect chapter 3 and possible cover art to appear in a couple of weeks!

Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

The dingy little boy that had ratted Silviu's return out to Iris was reclining in a bright yellow, overstuffed chair with an open book and a mismatched cup and saucer balanced on one knee. Every once in a while he'd stop reading and take a tiny drink out of the cup. He enjoyed the quiet; everyone else was out on business except for Shanna, who was asleep because she had daylight hours.

_BANG!_

"Dansyl Davit, do you mind?!" The cup, saucer, and book went flying as the boy dove behind the chair. "You owe me point-five ounces of diabetic o-negative blood!"

"Don't call me that!" Anju inwardly winced as Security's grip on her wrists tightened. "And where in the world am I going to find point-five ounces of that?!"

"Well fortunately, your tally now adds up to an extra-large blood baggie, so enjoy getting one of those...Dansyl." The boy giggled impishly and stuck out his tongue when Security growled. "And don't forget a new Lenox saucer and a slightly chipped Wedgewood cup!"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Oi spawn, just use your Noritake and Vera Wang."

"But you broke the Vera Wang last week! Silviu! Welcome back, bienvenue, and all that jazz! The Waterford was waiting at the extra hideout the day after we arrived - great timing and taste!"

"That's the _only _reason why he still likes you," Iris hissed as she gave Silviu one last shove to get the new vampire into the room. "Security and I are going back out but don't try to escape. Spawn there will let us know when Shanna wakes up so we all can talk about what to do with you."

Security stared 'Spawn' down as he followed Iris out the door.

The boy jumped over the chair and ran to Silviu the moment the door closed. "Who's the lady friend that you're replacing Iris with?"

"Replacing?" Anju asked, not quite sure why she was getting angry about the word.

Silviu winced. "Iris and I were just friends. This is Anju Maaka, and she's a vampire from Japan. Her family went there after they left Europe. Anju, this is-"

The boy hurriedly covered Silviu's mouth. "Just Spawn's fine right now! That's my codename of the week! Or Baccarat, because that was the name on the box I was found in! Bach for short."

"...Hello, Bach." Anju nodded slightly. He seemed to be the oddest out of Silviu's English companions, but she could not sense anything special about him at all. Iris's and Security's vampire-ness came in spurts like Silviu's did when he was a dhampir, and there was a small but steady pulsing a room over (from Shanna), but there was no way for her to tell how strong Bach was.

"Hi, Anju!" Bach waved happily. "I'll be right back; the cleaning stuff's in the other room. Feel free to take a nap or look around, but don't move things, wake Shanna, or run off."

"Too late..."

"SHAANAAA, I'm sorry!"

A blonde woman that looked like a Cover Girl come to life stepped lightly into the room and scooped Bach up. "Iris brought guests here even though she knows how sensitive I am to new...presences. I'll have to have a word with her."

"Hello." Anju quipped, not at all liking how Shanna reminded her of Bridget Brownlick.

Shanna looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi. You must be a friend of Silviu's. I'm Shanna Lacey."

"Anju Maaka."

"From Japan! Ni-hao!" Bach piped up. "Oh, I need to get the others back so we can discuss what we do with these two!"

"Clean up that mess first Baccarat; you know how your tastes make me gag. I'll take them into the other room to talk."

Silviu gulped. "Talk?"

Shanna smiled again. "You'll be doing most of it. I don't think miss Anju would like my favorite method of communication."

_-East and West-*'

Friedrich Marker sensed that something was wrong as soon as Sister Rosary's church came into view. She was the only human living in the area so it was easy to pick up her emotions. He wondered for a moment if something in a manga had upset her, but as he got closer he realized that she was far more upset than that.

"Sister Rosary?!"

"Friedrich, I'm fine! Just...today's not a good say to visit!"

"Why not? ...Even for the new volume of-"

The door was immediately opened by a starry-eyed nun clutching a letter to her chest. "IT'S OUT?! OHMYGOSH I NEED TO FIND OUT IF THEY KISSED NOW!"

"They obviously did," Friedrich laughed and handed the volume over, "couldn't you tell by the silhouettes on the last page?"

"Yes but I want to know for sure! They're so perfect for each other, don't you think?! Oh, I'll put this away for later and bring you the one that you loaned me on your last visit!"

When Sister Rosary came back out of her room, however, she was no longer holding the letter. "Here you go!" She smiled as Friedrich took the volume and put it in the backpack that he always brought with him. It was a shame that she'd have to leave soon.

"Sister Rosary?"

The nun opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she saw Friederich's expression. And then he unconsciously moved his bangs out of his face. He was worried about something.

"Are you still upset about what Auntie said when she decided to tag along with me last time?"

"No, I get why she does it. I'd be really bitter towards humans if I was a vampire that they hunted at one point too, but I got a letter from people that knew Sister Alyssa."

"Can I see it...?"

Sister Rosary retrieved the letter from her room and brought it to him.

...

_Sister(s) in Mission:_

_ We apologize for the lack of correspondence in recent years, but we must reestablish connections in order to subdue the vampires once again. Due to our mistakes the foul creatures are on their way to regaining their former numbers - refer to the business card included with this letter for the time and place that we would like to meet you or your chosen representative. Call the number on the business card if getting to the meeting place will be problematic and we will cover all expenses. _

_Sincerely,_

_S. Sinclair_

_..._

"Are you going to go?" Friedrich asked after a long silence. His mind was reeling; surely the vampire hunters weren't after him and his aunt? Maybe there were other vampires that survived. His aunt knew the names of several vampire families that had managed to escape Europe, but they hadn't heard anything from any of them. The vampire hunters could have also found a dhampir, but those were rare and able to live like humans. What was going on?

The next thing he knew, a sobbing sister had pulled him close and was hugging him to death. "I don't know what to do! I-If I don't respond they'll come looking to see what's wrong, but if I go they'll make me kill vampires!"

"Then I'll go with you!" The thought was out before Friedrich could stop it. "You can see what they want, and if you find vampires I'll talk to them and get them out of harm's way!"

"No! I want you and your aunt to hide! If they find out about you...!"

"My aunt lets me do whatever I want now, remember? That's why I got to keep visiting you in the first place. I'll be careful. If things get bad, I'll leave, I promise."

Sister Rosary pulled away slightly and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "You'd really do that...for me...?"

"Yeah. You're the only friend I've been able to keep."

_-East and West-*'

Anju glared at Shanna as the older woman drank a glass of water to 'cleanse her palate.' "Was that necessary? Silviu made it clear that he was willing to talk without you doing that."

"I did not want to resort to that either but he was hiding the information about the psyche - pushuke - from me. You're so different from her that it's hard to believe that you're sisters."

Silviu frowned. "Pushuke? Is that the same thing as a psyche? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Silviu. Who're you?" He added when he noticed Anju.

"How long will he be like this?"

Shanna shrugged. "Five or ten minutes? I tried not to get carried away, but I haven't had blood in a while and he does have a lot of knowledge that I could gain... I'll get something else to eat in the morning. A MacDoogle's cheeseburger with extra cheese and fries sounds delicious!"

"Wait, don't tell me! Your name...starts wiiith...an A!"

Anju sighed. "Good job, Silviu."

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Notes: <strong>Lenox, Wedgewood, Vera Wang, Waterford, Noritake, and Baccarat are fine china brand names.

Sister Rosary, Sister Alyssa, Friedrich Marker, and Friedrich's auntie (who has a name) are canon characters from the manga, but S. Sinclair is an OC.

Shanna's blood preference is 'knowledgeable,' but she's picky about the kind of knowledge she gets from the supplier.

Baccarat's blood preference is 'troubled' - if he bit someone who was diabetic or anemic, they wouldn't need insulin or other treatments for a while. However, he wants blood bags because he hates humans with a passion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The cast is set, so let's have more story. I hope my readers enjoyed the long chapter!

Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

The English dhampirs listened quietly as Shanna gave a brief outline of Silviu's adventure in Japan. They might have objected to the story but Anju's presence was a testament to the truth. The psyche had been found, but was now something more: a true vampire that could turn humans into kin if they fed long enough.

"But how come contact between us and them is happening now?" Iris queried after several minutes of quietly sitting in the dark living room. "If they'd really been concerned about possible survivors they should've tried to contact them after things settled down over here."

Anju could feel the others' gazes turn to her but Silviu was the one that offered an answer. "Our communications are still being monitored and we move around on a weekly basis. How're they supposed to find us when our entire lifestyle changed? And since all of us were born after things settled down somewhat they won't know who to contact - they may have known our elders but they never got to meet us."

"True, true," Bach nodded in understanding.

Security shifted restlessly. "We don't need to speculate - we can get real answers from Anju right now. She's at least second- or third-generation."

"Generation?"

"How removed you are from the genocide," Sivliu clarified. "You're second-generation because your grandparents were chased out of Europe, while Iris and I are first-generation. Security was orphaned so we don't know, and Shanna's...?"

The model look-alike sighed. "Sixth. My family wasn't the best at hiding, but it was large so there were plenty of survivors."

Anju figured they left Bach out for a reason but let it slide this time. What piqued her interest more was how these Western dhampirs managed to cooperate better than the Elders back home despite their differences. Then she remembered the indirect question from earlier.

"Our Elders were more interested in finding big sister - the pushuke - and draining her. Since big sister refuses to change humans, however, I am the only vampire in Japan that is able to have children."

Iris blew her green bangs out of her face and wrinkled her nose. "Ewww, no wonder you came here."

"But her sister doesn't mind changing dhampirs if they want to be changed," Silviu butted in hurriedly. "That's why I'm different now. And if you aren't interested we'll be on our way to Bosnia."

"...Count me in on this adventure!" Bach squealed.

"Then I'll go to keep an eye on Bach, cause he's a noisy idiot." Iris rolled her eyes. "What about you two?"

Shanna shook her head. "I don't think I could give up sunlight."

Security looked away but refused to give an explanation.

"Then it's settled! You two'll keep an eye out for anything we need to know about and we'll set off for Bosnia tomorrow night!"

"Tomorrow?" Silviu and Anju voiced at the same time.

Bach laughed. "So we have time to settle things here and pack, of course, you sillies!"

_-East and West-*'

Sister Rosary sat nervously on the edge of her little plastic chair, eyes darting from one end of the avenue to the other when she wasn't looking at the menu. Maybe she shouldn't have had all of those different coffees and espressos, but what else was she supposed to do? The vampire hunter that she was supposed to meet was forty-five minutes late and she was the only nun sitting on the patio outside of the cafe.

"Friedrich..." She bowed her head and murmured a little prayer for his safety.

They both knew that Friedrich wouldn't be able to keep an eye on the situation as soon as they'd found the cafe the day before. It was at the intersection of two busy roads that would be drenched in sunlight during the daylight hours, and he wouldn't be able to see the place she'd be sitting from any hotel in the immediate area.

"Miss Rosary?"

The nun jumped and quickly turned around. "Yes?!"

"There's been a change of plans. Get in the car and I'll explain on the way." the young man in a dark suit gently but firmly grabbed Sister Rosary's shoulder and propelled her to the blue car that had just pulled up in front of the cafe.

_-East and West-*'

"GERARD!"

Gerard slammed the phone back into its cradle in a rare sign of extreme anger. What had happened to his paid vacation?! He'd finally gotten used to thinking about things that weren't vampire-related too! Apparently someone had gotten sick so now he had to chauffer a nun around headquarters and see how much fighting experience she had.

"Get up," he huffed at the trainee, who was lazily channel-surfing, "a car's coming for us in thirty minutes and we need to be packed and waiting."

"What? Why?"

"Because they want me back to do what apparently no one else can do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the late update; I had a pretty crazy week because tests got pushed back and there was some family stuff that I needed to do. That's partially why chapter 4 is a little shorter than I'd like. 5 should be longer and not as late.

Actually, chapter 5 may be a Maaka family side story - would anyone be interested in that?

Thanks for reading~

* * *

><p>Anahhzp: I'm glad you like the story so far. :) I hope things settle down too; managing three plots can get tricky.<p> 


End file.
